Dreadnought
The '''Dreadnoughts '''were a modern HYDRA concept of designing non-sentient humanoid robotic combat instruments for use in various commando operations, an idea which had been inspired by the WWII Sleeper Robots project. The creator of the Dreadnought project, HYDRA leader Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, tasked his scientists with developing the Dreadnoughts utilizing advanced human and alien technology. After researching Loki’s Scepter, Strucker’s scientists had begun experimenting with Artificial Intelligence, from which they designed very advanced robots as prototypes for the Dreadnought project. Unfortunately, because of the Avengers assault on the Sokovia HYDRA Research Base and the arrest of Baron Strucker, the project would be shut down until a time when HYDRA could move forward with developing the Dreadnoughts. After the fall of Baron Strucker’s HYDRA Cell, the prototype blueprints and designs were acquired by several criminal syndicates, who either sold them or attempted to reverse-engineer the designs. The Dreadnought project would later be completed with assistance from AIM, and multiple units would be built and deployed during a number of combat, infiltration, and assassination missions. Multiple Dreadnought units were commissioned to be built by Ezekiel Stane after he received the schematics from some of HYDRA's top scientists. He later used them in his vendetta against Iron Man. Powers and Abilities * Practical reaction time is about two times as fast as an average human being, and it is capable of moving its arms 70 feet per second (about 50 miles per hour) and its entire body at a maximum speed of 35 miles per hour. * Capable of operating at peak capacity for up to 4.5 hours before metal fatigue and motor circuitry failure may impair its functions. * Has a computer-aided laser interferometry guidance system that can be telemetrically overridden by its creators and a stand-alone personality-simulation program of 330 kilo-bites of information. * Has been programmed to fight like an American boxer. * Powered by a portable fusion generator, the Dreadnought possesses great strength, able to lift (press) about 10 tons or smash its way through a six-inch thick steel plate. Weapons * Gauntlets - has nozzles that shoot hydrazine and liquid oxygen like a flame thrower. Its average temperature is about 6,000 degrees Fahrenheit (sufficient to boil iron) and its range is about twenty feet. * Each gauntlet has enough fuel to shoot flames for 3.2 minutes. * Dreadnought's knuckles are studded with spikes which can be shot from his hand like a .30 caliber rifle bullets. Each of the 8 spikes can be fired independently and has a range of 1,200 feet. * Ear modules generate a powerful electrical charge (approximately 100,000 volts (enough to instantly kill a human being)) throughout its metallic body. Although it cannot project electrical bolts, it can send its electrical charge through any conducting medium it touches. * Behind Dreadnought's eyes are gamma ray particle projectors capable of emitting 750 millirems of radiation. * Mouth is connected to a tank of refrigerated Freon gas (-170 f) which it can vent through its mouth to a maximum distance of 10 feet. The gas instantly freezes anything it comes in contact with. The Dreadnought has enough Freon gas for one 15 second discharge. Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Soldiers Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:HYDRA Category:A.I.M. Category:Armor Users